Kakashi's little sister?
by angelgirl9494
Summary: Kakashi has a little sister? What is going to happen? Will Konaha end in chaos or joy? Find out by reading. Rated M for future... OCx?
1. Character

**Angelgirl:** Welcome to my first fan fiction ever!

**Naruto: **But your good I totally read your rough drafts!**  
**

**Shikamaru: **Idiot you're not suppose to go through peoples stuff!**  
**

**Angelgirl: **Yea! OMG SHIKA *Glomps* Anyways here is just the plot and profile I swear! maybe a preveiw....**  
**

**NOTICE!!!**

**I NO OWN NARUTO YOU NO SUE!!!**

* * *

**Name:** Katima Hatake

**Age: **19 [[Shikamaru is 22 while the others are 21 or 20. Oh and Temari is 24 Kankuro is 23 Gaara is 21..]]**  
**

**Looks: **Katima is very beautiful. No matter how you look at her she can captivate your heart! Katima wears a mask until she finds the perfect boyfriend because she hates when guys go for looks and not personality. Fortuantly she usually wears the same type of outfit as Gaara in a way. Her white hair is usually pulled up in a ponytail or pig tails.**  
**

**Bio: **Katima is indeed Kakashi's little sister. Her parents sent her away to Suna to stay with the Kazakage's family to control her inner demon.. His name is Daraar and he is an arctic fox with three tails. Anywho finally they decided to let her move back with her brother Kakashi. No one remembers her though even though she grew up with most of them. She has Obito's other eye and can do anything her brother can do and more. Her demon weilds her the power of Water, fire, and her favorite Darkness.**  
**

**Personality: **Katima is rather lazy when it comes to doing things at first but once she is up she is hyper as ever. Katima is usually never down and can cheer up anyone at almost any givin time. Katima doesn't really rely on anyone but she does enjoy company and will do anything to protect those she loves.

* * *

**Angelgirl:** See it's not that bad I guess...Just not normal in a way.

**Shikamaru: **Your going to make her end up with me aren't you?**  
**

**Angelgirl: **No I don't know I'm hoping people will tell me what to do...**  
**

**Naruto: **Your hopeless...you want her with several huh?**  
**

**Angelgirl: **Yea...but anywho I will now do a preveiw then start with the story...Sorry guys but I will need your opinion on who she should end up with...

**

* * *

**

**'Are we there yet Kit-Kat?' **Katima sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting slowly in the west but she didn't mind as long as she would finally get to see her brother after all these years. 'We are actually.' She thought to him as she walked up to the gates. "What do you want?" Said a man standing on the wall. "I am Katima Hitake and you know what I want." The man's eyes widened as he jumped down. "Ah long time no see Shikaku." Katima said underneath her mask she was smiling. "Wow Katima you actually are coming back! We need a strong ninja like you!" He laughed out. He looked over at the gate as it opened a sleeping man was leaning against it and feel. "Shikamaru come here I would like you to show miss Katima around please." Shikamaru sighed out something along the lines as troublesome but came up. "Katima this is Shikamaru. Shikamaru you better be nice to her!" He sighed at his father. "I don't even live with you and you're still giving me problems." Shikaku shook his head but smiled at Katima. "Sorry but you will have to see Tsunade before you can see your brother." It was a whisper where Shikamaru couldn't hear. She knew that none of the kids remembered her and this saddened her slightly.


	2. Meetings

**_Preview:_ 'Are we there yet Kit-Kat?' **Katima sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting slowly in the west but she didn't mind as long as she would finally get to see her brother after all these years. 'We are actually.' She thought to him as she walked up to the gates. "What do you want?" Said a man standing on the wall. "I am Katima Hitake and you know what I want." The man's eyes widened as he jumped down. "Ah long time no see Shikaku." Katima said underneath her mask she was smiling. "Wow Katima you actually are coming back! We need a strong ninja like you!" He laughed out. He looked over at the gate as it opened a sleeping man was leaning against it and feel. "Shikamaru come here I would like you to show miss Katima around please." Shikamaru sighed out something along the lines as troublesome but came up. "Katima this is Shikamaru. Shikamaru you better be nice to her!" He sighed at his father. "I don't even live with you and you're still giving me problems." Shikaku shook his head but smiled at Katima. "Sorry but you will have to see Tsunade before you can see your brother." It was a whisper where Shikamaru couldn't hear. She knew that none of the kids remembered her and this saddened her slightly.

* * *

Sighing she looked over at the boy. "Hello Shikamaru." He nodded then turned around waiting for her to fallow. Sighing she used shadow manipulation making him turn around his face full of shock. "That is rude you know. Has Shikaku taught you nothing about respecting wemon?" She giggled and let him go as a tiny arctic fox materialized out of a black cloud of shadows. "This is Daraar my demon." She said looking up at Shikaku. "Sorry about that I just wasn't finished talking to you." Shikaku only nodding laughing. "All right now I am ready to go." Sighing she walked past Shikamaru who was still shocked. "Who is your brother anyway?" Shika asked trying not to break his cool. "Ashi-san." She said trying not to make it obvious. "Who?" She ignored him and kept walking. **'Katima that was rude of you back there. Did 'I' Not teach you any manners?' **Sighing as she looked down at the little fox she whispered quietly. "Sorry boy I promise I wont do it again." The fox only nodded in responce making Shikamaru laugh slighty. '_she and Kiba-kun would make good friends. But I can't help and think I know her from somewhere.' _Sighing he looked up as the dog boy ran up with akamaru who was about to charge into Katima It was to late by the time Shikamaru could say anything.

Kiba looked up rubbing the back of his head as Akamaru go up and started sniffing the girl and the fox. "Umm...sorry about that!" Kiba said putting out a hand to help the rather stunning girl. "I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru!" He said smiling widely as she got up not hurt at all. Funny that she was use to it. "Hello I am Katima and this is my demon Daraar but that is of no importance right now. I really need to get to Tsunade so I can meet my brother finally after so many years!" She sighed at this but bent over rubbing the back of Akamaru's ear. "Hm Akamaru doesn't let people do that normally." Katima smiled as she pulled out a bone and gave it to the dog walking off with her fox. "You guys coming?" She asked as she lazily walked off. She pulled out Ichi Ichi and started to read it as she walked. Shikamaru and Kiba both ran up to her trying to read it. Shutting the book and putting it in a pocket she sighed. "How troublesome...What is it?" She asked the shocked boys. "Are you related to Kakashi?" Shikamaru asked right after Kiba asked. "You like those pervy books?"

Laughing as she nodded. "Yes I am Ashi-san's sister though no one knows and Yes I enjoy these supposedly Pervy books that you have a copy of in your jacket pocket." She said pulling it out making him blush as she threw it at Kiba he caught it and put it back. "Hmm now that you mention is you do look like Kakashi sensai." Shikamaru whispered as he thought. Kiba smiled and nodded at the comment. Katima just walked off again. "OI WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Kiba yelled running up to her as Shikamaru fell behind. "To see Tsunade I really need to go to her." She said rounding a corner. Surprisingly she remembered where everything was. Finally as she walked up to the building she stepped inside as a cool breeze from the airconditioner as Shikamaru and Kiba walked in behind her.

Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her to Tsunade's room knocking on the door. "COME IN!" She yelled rather annoyed. Katima threw open the doors as blue porclean eyes stared at her and Kiba and Shikamaru walked in. Smirking evily she ran to Tsunade and jumped on her. "TSUNADE I MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" Laughing wich surprised everyone in the room Tsunade hugged her. "I missed you to Katima." Smiling they both stood up. "I am here for good now!" Tsunade smiled even bigger throwing keys at her. "Your next door to Kakashi I saved it just in case!" She said making Katima bounce up and down. The blonde ninja and the Pink haired girl in the corner finally stood up and talked at the same time. "Who are you?" Katima laughed slightly bowing. "Ah how forget full I am Katima Hata...." She stopped as her brother walked in sluggishly. "ASHI-SAN!" She yelled pouncing on him. "Katima?" He asked stunned holding the girl. Finally laughing he picked her up and span her around like a child which looked funny for the nineteen year old.

"ASHI-SAN!?!?!?" The two yelled.. "Yes she is my sister." Kakashi finally said putting her down about to introduce them. "WHAT!?!?!?!" all the others had a sweatdrop. "Sorry but I didn't think she would ever come back so I didn't tell anyone." Kakashi said as Katima nodded . "Who are you guys?" She asked. "Sakura." Said the pink haired girl with green eyes. "I'm Naruto Believe it!" He said smiling goofily. "Ah I see. Ashi-san I need to move in help." She said demandingly as Daraar jumped in her hands and she walked out...

* * *

**Naruto: **See that wasn't so bad!**  
**

**Kiba: **I like Katima already! *Smiles***  
**

**Angelgirl: ***Rolls eyes* Thanks for reading I'll post another one ASAP!**  
**

**PLEASE HELP ME IDK WHO TO MAKE AS HER BOYFRIEND!!!  
**


End file.
